


Day 31 - Regrets

by CasGetYourShotgun



Series: 1Day1Newmann [31]
Category: Pacific Rim (Movies)
Genre: 1day1newmann, Character Study, Drift Compatibility, Drifting with a Kaiju Brain, M/M, Three-Sentence Ficlet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-05-31
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 185
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478384
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CasGetYourShotgun/pseuds/CasGetYourShotgun
Summary: Drifting with a premature infant Kaiju corpse and your arch-rival shouldn't be an easy decision.
Relationships: Newton Geiszler/Hermann Gottlieb
Series: 1Day1Newmann [31]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1726540
Kudos: 4





	Day 31 - Regrets

**Author's Note:**

> I'm proud of myself for not making this prompt into Upraisin angst. Also for finishing this challenge despite running out of steam a third of the way through.

Hermann Gottlieb lives a life of predictability, not by his own design but by certainty, because anything can be predicted with enough data, and the world rests upon a mathematical foundation.

Where Hermann is order, Newton Geiszler is chaos, only predictable in his unpredictability, and Hermann wants to hate it but can't deny that they balance each other, always have and always will; they do their best work by one another's sides no matter how much they might dislike each other.

And Hermann can't lose that, can't lose his counterpoint, and he knows with mathematical certainty that he _will_ lose Newton if he drifts alone with a Kaiju brain for a second time in one day (and if they lose Newton, they will lose whatever information he gathers, and thus they lose the war, but somehow it's Newton who's first in his mind) - he has no idea what will happen if he joins Newton in the attempt, never looked into the matter enough to know if they're even compatible in that way, and the uncertainty is terrifying, but he enters the Drift with no regrets.


End file.
